Resemblance
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: Professors always commented on how Scorpius looked exactly like his father and how Rose matched her mother in both brains and beauty, however unlike their parents they managed an unlikely romance openly. Too bad Hermione and Draco still hid their love HGD


**Chapter One of Two**

Scorpius hated the way his hair framed his pointed face. It was the most aggravating thing to do during a surprisingly humid May Day, pushing the strands of white blonde hair out of his eyes whenever he moved a bloody inch. He wasn't sure why he bothered with it in all honesty, would he look too girlish if he borrowed one of his mum's headbands? Well at least then his hair would stop poking his eyes out. As if that wasn't infuriating enough, the small but rhythmic tapping of the quill against the ink-pot next to him was beginning to drive him over the edge. Didn't the wench understand the importance of him finishing this essay or was she too engrossed in the black-haired boy sitting across from them. From the corner of his eye he could see her eyes were fixed directly on the black-haired boy's face, and with an exhausted sigh he turned away to look out of one of the bay windows of the Library, watching as a second year Hufflepuff chased a snitch all by his lonesome. What he wouldn't give to be out there racing through against the wind just to grasp the golden rebel in his hand. Even when he wasn't playing for the Slytherin team, he still felt that surge of pride whenever he was able to retrieve the ball in record time, knowing that maybe he'd be able to mimic his father's success as the seeker for Tutshill Tornadoes, before an injury that stopped his fast-track career altogether.

O.W.L's were coming up fast at the end of May, it was almost as though his 5th year at Hogwarts had flown past him, and here he was sitting in the Grand Library of Hogwarts with a couple of Gryffindor's and he appeared to be the only one of them actually bothering to study, although he had his suspicions that she had stayed up all night revising like his loony great-aunt Bella for the practice Transfiguration exam they had been warned about. He tried to be subtle in his attempt to spy on what the girl next to him was doing, but he had obviously failed as without raising her eyes to meet his, or acknowledge him, she asked:

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"

After a few minutes of her question still hanging in the air, she looked up at him questioningly with her enormous gold-flecked eyes. Just with a look she had him mesmerised, then she had to smile slightly and he could feel himself never leaving that gaze of hers.

"Nothing, Weasley, just trying to concentrate." She set her quill down next to her roll of parchment, and he could feel his heart stopping as she raised her eyes back to his and gave a small smile. A small smile which almost made him gulp audibly. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts and continued. "You finished the Transfiguration essay and revision notes?"

She nodded. "Obviously."

He should have been expecting that answer.

"Have you done the Potions assignment?" She asked, spying over at the rolls of parchment that littered his half of the table.

"Of course." He grinned. It was evident that this was regular interaction between the two as they simple swapped the rolls containing the completed work. As Rose grinned slightly at him, he took it as a chance to wink at her, making her blush profoundly. "Maybe this time the ol' wench won't realise I copied you."

"Malfoy! She is not an old wench. I'll have you know that she's-"

"Yes Weasley, I know, by Merlin's Beard you tell me enough times."

Rose pouted, and inwardly Scorpius gulped. Oh he definitely knew what was coming. As if it were on a cue, Rose stood up, gathering all of her belongings and simply began walking towards the entrance to the library.

"See you in potions." She murmured towards the blond boy who stared almost helplessly at her, but within seconds his eyes turned to a shielded light grey and he nodded.

"In potions." He agreed. It was Friday and they wouldn't have Potions until the following Tuesday so that meant he'd have the whole weekend plus Monday without her. He had noticed she hadn't bothered adding his Potions work into her vast piles of parchment and felt only a miniscule of guilt at taking her work.

"See you in the common room, James." She smiled her annoyingly perfect grin at the shaggy, ebony-haired boy sitting opposite them both with a charmed muggle music player; god knows how he didn't get caught with that instrument.

"Alright, you sure you don't want me to walk you back there?" Ever the bloody gentleman that James Potter was. If they weren't cousins Scorpius would have assumed the boy was crushing on her, well you never know with those inbred Weasleys. He grimaced at his thoughts, Merlin knows how many of his own ancestors were inbred, as in Pureblood families inbreeding was quite common.

"I'm sure." She kissed his cheek. The gesture made Scorpius' blood boil, and as she walked out he found himself chasing after her and grabbing her by the elbow.

"Exc—Malfoy? What's the matter with you?" He hadn't realised how tightly he'd gripped her elbow and immediately softened his touch.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Weas-" He stopped short at her gaze, the one with the large doleful eye that always stopped him in his tracks. "Rose. I'm sorry, Rose."

He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb and realised their proximity when he felt her breath lightly against his lips.

"I'm used to having a boyfriend with the mental capacity of a bludger." Scorpius grinned down at her and brought his lips down in such a powerful manner that it sent her into a daze. He worked his mouth against hers deeply as his arms snaked around the small waist she had inherited. It felt so natural to him when she pressed her chest against his as her arm curled around his neck, playing with the short hairs there.

"As much as I appreciate this apology Scorpius; I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"If you mean James then you can forg-"

"I'm on about that 'old wench', you're always so rude in her lessons, _falling asleep_ and stuff. You know she tries to like you, but when you do things like that it's no wonder you nearly always spend evening in detention with her."

"Talking about detention with the wench, I think I've got it soon, but I'll see you tomorrow for a butterbeer at the Hogs Head right?" Rose grinned at him and kissed him lightly.

"Have fun, I'll meet you at the Hogs Head at one. Try not to be late this time." Scorpius kissed her palm lightly before letting her go and watched her walk off towards the ever-mysterious Gryffindor tower.

Scorpius knew he had around ten minutes to make it to the third floor of the west tower and with one stop he had to make he would hopefully make it on time. His father always told him daily that Hogwarts hadn't changed one bit since that days he had ruled Slytherin himself; not the portraits on the wall or the types of plants in the greenhouses, to his knowledge not even the mugs in Hagrid's hut. That was the main reason Scorpius refused to even consider drinking tea from Hagrid's hut. His stop was coming up fast, and as the portraits bid him a 'Good Evening, young Malfoy' he found himself reminiscing of his first few weeks at Hogwarts. Both portraits and professors alike had commented on the resemblance between him and his father, apparently he was an exact copy of him, like someone had duplicated his father at this age and had given him longer hair. This always brought a smile to Scorpius' face; he was well aware of the fact his father was indeed a good-looking man, in fact he still remembered the wandering eyes of wives and girlfriends, and the longing sighs he received just walking down Diagon Alley the summer before his son's first year, but as usual his father ignored it. He ignored most female attention including Scorpius's mother's. God knows how he was conceived when his father didn't even blink an eye at his mother. During that fateful walk down Diagon Alley was when he had bumped into Rose Weasley and her mother. He could definitely also see the resemblance between them, even his mother commented on how "the half-blood daughter looks exactly like the mudblood but with orange hair". He must admit though, it had been a sickly sight with out-of-control curls and a rusty orange colour but through the years it had softened and tamed, even turning into a darker auburn colour must like her mother's had just minus the orange.

He had found his first stop: the portrait of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He had felt pride run through his veins many a times in relation to his father, but never as much as when he visited the portrait. There stood his father next to Rose's parents, looking distinctively tired. As the wizard photo moved he saw the great Harry Potter elbow his father lightly in the ribs and whisper something and a small smile, very similar to his own graced his father's face. The small footsteps that echoed behind him alerted him that a stranger was near, however he knew this was no ordinary stranger. Without turning he began to talk to the person.

"I was just on my way Professor; I couldn't help myself and had to stop." She came and stood next to him, her eyes also focusing on the large photograph on the wall.

"It's unnerving Mister Malfoy, how you can just detect just who is behind you." She started. "Much like your father. Is there any other reason why you are almost seven minutes late to my detention?"

He finally turned to face her, each time he did so he was always startled at the resemblance between mother and daughter.

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger-Weasley. I was having a talk with Rose."

"Using my daughter as an excuse will not get you anywhere." She stated as she led the way to her classroom. As they entered she turned to face him.

"I didn't mean it that way Professor, in fact she make it clear that I owe you an apology."

"Oh?" Surprise surfaced on her face. Scorpius had to twitch slightly. This was it, this was the opening he had been waiting for and now here he was too scared to even begin.

"Whether you believe me or not, Ma'am, I'd like you to first know that I had utter respect for you and I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen, Scorpius?" Her usual bland tone shifting towards a slightly worried one.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with your daughter." He began. "I mean I didn't plan on it but I'm certainly glad it happened."

"How long has it been now?" She asked.

"With Rose and I? I think it's approaching a year and a half." It wasn't often Scorpius received one of Professor Granger-Weasley's smiles so to say he was honoured was an understatement.

"I am genuinely happy for the both of you that you've found love as such a young age but pray tell me Scorpius, why would I need an apology for that?"

"Well I'm mainly apologising for my somewhat crude behaviour in your class."

"Somewhat crude is an understatement." It was time for him to finally open up.

"I just..." He gulped. "I just wanted to get to know the woman my father fell in love with."

She raised her head to look directly in his eyes so fast that he was sure her head should be spinning.

"Accusations won't win me over either Mister Malfoy."

"It's not- I mean, Professor, I'm sure you know my father married his teenage girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, now Malfoy?"

She stiffened. "Of course, they dated throughout their years at Hogwarts."

"Then why doesn't he love her?"

"I'm sure he loves her, but this is none of my business."

"But it _is_. I thought he'd just gotten bored or they were having problems but he's always been so cold and unromantic towards her for as long as I can remember."

"I do not see how it is my fault." He ignored her and continued.

"During the summer before my 4th year, before I started dating Rose, I was in the Manor study trying to find the realise form my father had to sign for the weekend visits to Dufftown and Hogsmeade, and I accidently came across his Pensieve."

"Oh god..." She muttered with her head in her hands.

"I saw it, the night after the war ended, you and my father. I skipped the embarrassing bits but I heard where you rejected his proposal of marriage with some lame excuse."

"It wasn't lame." She almost whispered. "We were trying to rebuild the country after the Ministry had basically been destroyed, I couldn't just cause more drama by announcing my love for Dr-"

"I know I've heard it before, but I applaud your sacrifice Professor. I know how much you had grown to love him." He was quite shocked that she nodded in agreement.

"It's fine; it was a long time ago."

"That's what I thought you know, time can heal things like that, until Christmas break a few months ago. I found his Pensieve again."

"A-anything interesting?" She stuttered. This was obviously affecting her as the great Hermione Granger-Weasley never stuttered.

"Except from how you and my father staged his injury and had him recommended to the headmaster for the position of Potions Master so that you two could be together away from your respective partners."

Silence.

"You really do have your father's frankness don't you?"

"I just call it the way I see it."

"Was that a muggle expression I just heard?" Scorpius grinned at her and shrugged.

"Love has that effect on you."

"Indeed it does Scorpius." The small clock in her classroom chimed indicating the end of his detention so he rose to his feet. As he made his way to the door, her voice stopped him.

"You won't tell Rose will you? It would kill her to know that her parent's marriage is a lie."

"I won't on one condition, Professor."

"And what would that be?"

"Just promise me you'll keep him happy." Hermione grinned at the boy and laughed slightly.

"I promise, just I expect the same from you."

"Of course, forever." They shared a smile. "I still am sorry about loving her you know."

"What reason?"

"Knowing that you and my father couldn't have the same happiness. Knowing that if you had been born maybe ten years later you could have been together."

"No Scorpius, things wouldn't have worked it if the war wasn't around. The war brought us closer together, it helped me realise that I love him, and even though I can't act on those feelings outside of our chambers, at least I can acknowledge the feelings."

He took in the information and nodded slowly.

"Mother was right, you really are perfect."

"With your behaviour in my class aside, I can't imagine having another future son-in-law who could compare."

"Does that mean-"

"No you cannot keep coping Rose's essays."

Scorpius laughed.

"I was going to ask if I could visit you over the summer." Hermione nodded.

"I think that can be arranged."

Hermione smiled as she watched the boy walk out with a massive grin on his face.

AN: Hi, I don't know why I wrote this, especially when I have to finish 2 more chapters for Oracles and Heritage but I felt a certain impulse to write it. I hope it wasn't too boring, next chapter is the last. Thanks and review!


End file.
